Porch Swings and Wedding Bells
by KarmasTwin
Summary: They grew up together, played together, and loved together. But, in reality, they were from two different worlds. Sometimes misunderstandings and real life can get in the way of fate.


**Summary: **They grew up together, played together, and loved together. But, in reality, they were from two different worlds. Sometimes misunderstandings and real life can get in the way of fate.

Beta'd by the wondertastic SunflowerFran

**Disclaimer**: The author does not own any publicly recognizable entities herein. No copyright infringement is intended.

**Song: **Not A Day Goes By – Lonestar

This was my entry for the Lyrics 2 Life Contest. I didn't place, but I was up against some heavy competition. Enjoy!

**EPOV**

I sat nervously in the last row of the huge, crowded cathedral fighting to remain as inconspicuous as possible even though every fiber of my being was threatening to get up and cause a scene. The woman in front of me wore a huge, pink, southern Baptist hat. You know that kind with the wide brim and excess lace, pearls, feathers and every other unnecessary fabric known to man. The oversized accessory sat on her head and seemed to float around her strawberry blonde curls. Although her hat hindered my sight of the altar, it also served the purpose of keeping me hidden from both the bride and the groom.

My best friend Emmett sat outside waiting for me to come running out of the church. He just knew that I would make a spectacle of myself and crash the wedding … The 'Wedding of the Century' as it was being hailed by the media. The convergence of two of the South's wealthiest and most influential families; the Whitlocks, known for their Texas oil, andthe Swans, Georgia's largest, real estate company, known for their exclusive hotel chain called Southern Swans, where rooms start at $5,000 per night.

Isabella Swan was the girl next door… Literally. We grew up on the same street. Her mother died giving birth, and her father was always busy or on some sort of a business trip. With no one to watch over Bella, my grandmother volunteered to babysit. This often happened over long weekends and late nights. During our summer breaks from school, she would come over early in the day and help my grandmother clean the house. You see; my grandmother Elizabeth was a maid for the Denali family. They were the actual owners of the house where we lived, but they let Grandmother rent rooms there, so that she could be at their disposal at all times. They treated us well, but to them we were simply thehelp.

Having no living parents of my own, I was able to relate to Bella's need for companionship. We used to play on the tire swing in the backyard and swim in the lake deep in the woods of her father's property. When we reached junior high things started to change. Our guardians no longer wanted us to sleep in the same room during sleepovers. Bella was made to sleep in the bedroom of the oldest Denali daughter since she was off to college, while I stayed in my attic bedroom. Unbeknownst to them we would often sneak out of our assigned rooms and meet up in the middle of the night. Our favorite rendezvous spot was a large bench swing on the enclosed porch at the back of the house. There were no living quarters in the back, so we had no risk of being caught. We would fall asleep on the porch swing and awake when the gardener would come in. He was the only one who knew about our late night activities, yet he never told, and for that, we were forever grateful to Paul.

Once high school came around things changed once again. I noticed how Bella's body seemed to develop overnight. She went from being the awkward tomboy that I played soccer with to an actual girl … with hips and breasts, and a fantastic ass! There were plenty of cold showers taken during freshman year. We would still meet up nightly on the back porch even when she was old enough to stay at home on her own. She no longer needed a babysitter, but I think she just hated being home alone. Who was I to complain about having such a beautiful girl spend the night with me? We started sleeping head to toe around that time. I tried to hide my late night hard-ons and morning woodys from her thinking it might make her uncomfortable and cause her not to want to hang around with me.

I'll never forget the night that our friendship was permanently altered. It was graduation night, and Mr. Swan had thrown a party for all of our classmates at his estate. There were hundreds of teenagers swarming around the grounds, but none of them caught my eye; none except for Bella. She came out of the house dressed in a light, pink sundress … the kind that tied behind the neck and had a dangerously, low v-cut in the front. Her entire back was exposed; showing off her freckles, and gracefully long neck. Her hair was in a messy, yet fashionable bun and her shoes were simple, flat, ballerina-like slippers. She may have seemed underdressed compared to many of the scantily clad teenage girls in attendance, but she looked absolutely gorgeous to me. I sat on a bench underneath the huge Magnolia Blossom tree just taking in the scenery, when I felt her presence behind me. She must have snuck away from making her rounds with her friends. When she flounced down next to me, I was immediately enveloped in her famous scent of strawberries and freesia. I inhaled as deeply as I could without being too obvious.

"_Why have you been hiding over here all night?" She asked_

"_I'm not hiding. I'm simply enjoying the view." My eyes inadvertently glanced down to her ample cleavage. Have mercy, she's not wearing a bra!_

"_It doesn't quite go with this dress" she smirked._

_I could not believe I'd said that out loud. I must have blushed ten shades of red. _

"_Don't worry about it Eddie. I'm glad you finally noticed me."_

_Was she saying what I thought she was saying? Impossible! I had to tread carefully here before I put my foot in my mouth … again. "What do you mean? I've always noticed you. How could I not? We've spent practically every day together since we were seven years old. You're my best friend."_

_She looked slightly disappointed, and I wasn't quite sure why. I hated to see her upset. I had to fix this somehow. "Bella I can't help but notice you. We've been so close for years." _

_She huffed. "That's just it. We HAVEN'T been _together_ at all, Eddie. I've tried to get you to notice me as more than a friend for the past, three years. Each and every time I try something new, you blow me off. I started sleeping in boy shorts and too small tank tops, but all you did was suggest I cover up because we were sleeping outside on the porch. When I told you that I wanted you to keep me warm, you suggested we sleep head to toe. When I asked you if you had a date for senior prom, which was my way of subtly trying to ask you to go with me, you gave me an entire speech about how the idea of organized dances was for morons. You said it was for those who believed that being crowned king and queen of a high school dance would actually mean something later in life."_

_I sat dumbfounded by her admission. I was so lost for words that all I could do was sit there with my mouth hanging open. Eventually, I dropped my head into my hands. I heard her take a deep breath before she continued._

"_After that I just gave up. There was no use in trying anymore. I didn't think that my ego could take another blow. I finally decided to listen to my father. I applied to colleges as far away from here as I could get. I got my acceptance letter from NYU this morning. I'm leaving for freshman orientation in two months. I hope that the distance will help get you out of my mind."_

_She stood up to leave, and I grabbed her hand tightly. I knew I was probably going to leave a bruise, but at the moment I couldn't care less. I could not let her leave thinking that her feelings were unrequited. _

"_Bella, wait. Please sit back down." _

_There were tears glistening in her eyes, but she wiped them away with her other hand before they could fall. She sat back down with a huff. "Eddie, don't do this to me now. It has taken a lot for me to get to the point where I feel as if I'll be able to leave without you. Do not make me break that barrier."_

_I took a deep breath so that I could get my thoughts together. "Bella, I've been in love with you since the seventh grade. Had I known how you really felt, I would not have let you go on this long without telling you the truth. I never noticed your advances because I never thought that you would be interested in a guy like me. I mean, I'm the grandson of your neighbor's maid for Christ's sake! I have nothing to offer you. Your family makes more in one day than my grandmother makes all year. What can I give you that you can't give yourself? I am—"_

_"How about love, Eddie?" You can give me love. My father provides me with material things. He always makes sure that I have everything that I need as far as food, water, and shelter, but that's all. He mentally checked out when my mom died. He doesn't show any form of affection. It's all business when it comes to Charlie Swan. I guess he didn't get the memo that money can't buy love."_

_"I hear what you're saying, and I understand where you're coming from, but you have a lifestyle to maintain. I don't think … better yet I know, I won't ever be able to live up to the standards that you live in. I wish things could be different, but I—"_

_I was cut off midsentence by her lips being pressed against mine. It only took me a millisecond to catch up to her. The kiss was everything I've ever dreamed it could__be, and so much more. We eventually had to break for breath, but the sexual tension was so thick I'm surprised it hadn't affected the other partygoers. _

_Speaking of the party, it was in full swing. The music was playing loudly, and everyone was dancing and enjoying the baked goods and refreshments provided by my grandmother. No one seemed to notice we were missing, so I took that opportunity to drag her across to my backyard and to our favorite porch swing. We picked up where we left off with heated kisses and anxious touches. Under the glow of the moonlight, I could see her nipples pebble through the thin material of her dress. She ran her fingers through my hair and guided my hand to her left breast. I needed no further convincing. My lips and teeth began to suckle on her perky nipple through the material. When I released it with a pop, the cool night air caused the bud to harden even more. She moaned from the sensation. I leaned over to capture her lips again while she began to un-tuck my shirt from my pants. Our mouths stayed connected as long as possible before I had to pull back so that she could lift my shirt over my head. She took that opportunity to look me over. I had gotten inked a few weeks prior, and this was her first time seeing my new tattoo. The redness and swelling were long gone, and in its wake was a beautiful swan sitting on a dark, blue lake. It rested directly over my heart. She had a confused look upon her face while she traced the outline of the tattoo with her delicate fingers. I grabbed her hand and pulled it to my lips for a small kiss. I didn't want her to overthink it. The swan represented more than she would ever know, and I didn't want to ruin the night explaining its depths to her. _

_The anticipation had soon become too much, and the remainder of our clothes were quickly discarded. It was the first time for both of us, so we fumbled around for a few moments. As I eased into her, I thought I would explode on contact from her slick, heated, flesh. She tensed up in discomfort, but before I could ask her if she was okay she took a deep breath and pulled me by the hips. I was in to the hilt. I buried my face in her shoulder, and she bit mine. We were both trying to smother our cries. It felt like time stopped while we caught our breath. Bella looked at me with lust-darkened eyes as she bit her lip and nodded to me in encouragement. As I eased back in I felt her moving along with me. The feeling was indescribable. She started to kiss and lick my neck, and with each thrust, her moans were whispered in my ear. Hopefully the music from next door drowned out our cries of passion. I felt her tense around me, and it triggered my own release. I tried to keep my weight on my arms so that I wouldn't crush her small frame, but she pulled me down so that I was lying completely on top of her. We finally made eye contact after what felt like forever. She gave me the sweetest smile, and I couldn't help but to smirk in return. _

_Our sexual liaisons continued secretly for the rest of the summer. It wasn't until the weekend before she was scheduled to leave for NYU that we really were faced with the inevitability of not seeing each other again. Our farewell was bittersweet. We promised to keep in touch, but I knew that in time, she would become too preoccupied with school and forget about me. We talked through emails and phone calls. We even video chatted a few times. After a while, the calls came few and far in between, and the video chats stopped altogether. The emails got shorter and shorter until they too ceased. _

_I knew it would happen. I don't even know why I was surprised when I saw the announcement in the local newspaper's society pages. _

_**Real Estate Heiress Isabella Swan is set to wed Texas Oil Tycoon Jasper Whitlock on Saturday June 19, 2013. The wedding will merge two southern powerhouses. Guests are rumored to include The Trumps, as well as the Kardashians. This will definitely be the event of the Season!**_

So here I sit… On my birthday no less, watching the love of my life marry some hick from Texas who probably knows absolutely nothing about her. I had heard through the rumor mill that her father, Charlie, had been the one to set up the marriage. Always looking to please her father and gain some form of affection, she went through with the engagement. I know that I probably could have contacted her long before the ceremony to ask her about it myself, but my foolish heart couldn't take the heartache if she told me that she really loved him.

I thought I was going to make it through the entire ceremony, but when it came time for the vows, I panicked. There's no way I could listen to her pledge herself to another man. Moving as slowly and quietly as I could, I crept out of the last row. I was almost out the door when I heard the most beautiful voice call my name …

"_Edward_?" …

Bella POV

The day had finally come. I paced inside my bridal suite trying to control my breathing. My father was waiting just outside the door so he could walk me down the aisle. During the entire wedding planning process, I got more praise and love from my father than I had received my entire life. _I'm so proud of you Isabella... You're going to make our family name even bigger Isabella __**...**__ I can't wait for you to become Mrs. Isabella Whitlock..._

_Seriously_?

What father is in a rush to marry off his only daughter? I knew he only wanted this marriage to go off without a hitch because of the prospective merger of the two families. I'd been craving my father's attention for so long that I couldn't disappoint him. Don't get me wrong; Jasper is a great guy**,** and I know I will be well taken care of financially, but my heart is still resting on my neighbor's porch swing.

"Bella? It's time." I heard my father's voice through the door. Taking one final breath**,** I gathered my thoughts and headed toward the sanctuary. Charlie was beaming with what probably looked like pride to anyone on the outside looking in. Knowing what I know now**,** I could tell he was beaming with anticipation. Never once did he say that I looked beautiful or that he would miss me. I started to feel a small amount of animosity towards him just as the sanctuary doors opened. The wedding march began**,** and I swallowed my internal feelings and walked down the aisle. Halfway to the alter I had thedistinct feeling of being watched. I knew everyone in the churchwas looking at me, but this was a familiar, buzzing feeling, all over my skin. I tried discreetly looking back over my shoulder, but my father squeezed my fingers to keep my attention on the altar. Once again I forced a smile and allowed Charlie to lead me to my groom.

The beginning of the ceremony was a blur. There were a lot of scriptures and songs before we ever got to the vows. I finally heard the priest ask for the rings. Just as I was about to place the ring on Jasper's finger, that familiar buzzing took over my body again, only this time it was so much stronger. I shook it off and returned my attention to the priest.

"Repeat after me," said Father Crowley. "I, Isabella, take you Jasper..."

My focus shifted again, but I tried to rein it in. "I,Isabella, take you ... Edward …"

"Edward?"

I would recognize that unruly copper hair anywhere. He was standing at the back row when I caught that mop of hair in my peripheral vision, and called out his name**. **

I hadn't even noticed my faux pas until Jasper cleared his throat. I looked back at him. The audience was murmuring amongst each other.

"Bella, what's going on? Who's Edward?" asked Jasper.

"Umm, what? I uh—Jasper;" I sighed. "I'm sorry. I can't do this. I love you, but I'm not _in _love with you. You are terrific, and I am so sorry, but this is not how it was supposed to be; this is not the life I want; not where I want to be."

I saw my father's face turnfrom pink to bright red to purple. He was getting up out of his seat when I turned to face him. "I'm sorry Dad, but I can't do this for you.

Edward still stood there, frozen in place at the back of the church. I gathered up all of the layers of my dress and ran to him. I heard both Jasper and Charlie shouting for me as well as the guests, who were gasping and calling after me for an explanation. I knew everyone would have questions, but right about now I couldn't care less. I raced up the aisle and jumped into my _Eddie's_ arms.

"Let's get out of here please!" He didn't need to be told twice. He picked me up bridal style (_how ironic) _and ran out of the building. I saw a large, dark haired guy standing beside an even larger, Black Hummer. He didn't even look shocked at the spectacle before him. He just smiled a huge dimpled grin and opened the back door for us. By this time, the entire wedding party and all of the guests were pouring outside. Charlie was leading the stampede, and his anger and confusion were palpable.

He had finally reached us, and the veins in his head were protruding so far that they seemed to have their own independent heartbeat.

I had to say something to him before he completely lost it. "I'm sorry Charlie," I told him. "I know you wanted more for me, and I know that you thought that Jasper and I would be perfect for each other, as well as perfect for business, but I just don't see him in that way. I'm in love with Eddie. It's always been Eddie."

Charlie looked back and forth between us with so many emotions crossing his face; it was hard to decipher one single expression before another took over.

"Isabella, I know I've failed you as a father, but I just wanted you to have the life that I was never able to give your mother. I want you to be happy more than anything, but I guess I went about it all wrong. He then looked over at Edward and clapped him on the back. They whispered a few words amongst each other; too low for me to hear. Charlie gave me a huge hug and let me know he would take care of the guests. With a kiss on the cheek, he turned around to do just that.

Eddie and I climbed into the back of the monstrosity of an SUV and started to make out like a couple of horny teenagers. When we had to stop and breathe, he slapped the big guy in the back of the head. _When did he get in the car?_

"Em, let's go! Get us outta here!" Eddie yelled. Next thing I know I was being tossed back into the seat by the force of the speed in which we took off. I looked over at my Eddie and smiled. "You came," I whispered, as I looked at his smiling face. I knew he wanted an explanation, and we both needed to talk, but that could wait. We were finally together again, and now, that was all that mattered.

We had years to catch up on, but I knew we would be just fine now that we were together again.

There was a porch swing waiting for us, and we were on our way back to it.

**A/N: Should I continue this?**


End file.
